bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Takedown
The Final Takedown is the 26th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on August 14th, 2011. Plot The final battle continues with Dan and Mag Mel, while the others are fighting the remaining Bakugan, Mechtogan, and Mechtogan Titans on Earth. Razenoid and Drago continue to fight and Drago is about to get hit, but Zenthon and Zenthon Titan come to protect Dan and Drago. Mag Mel and Razenoid then summon Dreadeon and Razen Titan (called Dreadeon Titan) and they continue to fight. Dan and Drago tell them that they should only be fighting them not the innocent, although Mag Mel responds as it is an act of revenge and he doesn't care about nobility. On Earth, the drilling has gone to 70% and Spectra and Gus go attack. Shun summons Faser Titan (called Silent Strike Titan) to help while some fear there are too many. Marucho reassures them as Rafe and Paige continue to fight. Mag Mel begins to taunt Dan and he manages to get them to fall down. He tries to get Dreadeon and Razen Titan to kill them but Zenthon and Zenthon Titan defend them. However, the residual energy created from them caused an outburst of energy which not only destroys them but Razenoid absorbs it to become bigger and stronger. With the drilling up to 85%, the battling continues with more Titans being destroyed. Dan and Drago, however, are not doing as well as Mag Mel tells them about the energy collected from Bakugan Interspace. Noah sees a vision of Anubias inspiring him to fight on and telling him how much he grown. Chris and Soon then hear Sellon's voice and run towards it. Dan and Drago then receive power from the gate and key while Razenoid blasts Drago. When the smoke clears, Titanium Dragonoid isn't there and is replaced by Fusion Dragonoid! Razenoid then tries to aim at Drago but he constantly misses. He fires at Razenoid which manages to destroy him and breaking the gate and key of them. Mag Mel is about to die but not before saying that Dan is still doomed. Mag Mel then disappears. On Earth, all the Chaos Bakugan, Mechtogan, and Mechtogan Titans disappear along with the Dark Moon. Everyone else returned confused as shimmering dust falls from the sky. They then believe that Dan and Drago sacrificed themselves but then in a glowing light, Dan and Drago appear. Everybody is happy and ask him what happened with Dylan walking away with his signature lollipop. They asked how was the battle and Dan responds with it being easy. Bakugan Debut/Return *Fusion Dragonoid *Rex Vulcan Bakugan Seen *Evolved Razenoid *Rex Vulcan *Titanium Dragonoid *Fusion Dragonoid *Taylean *Boulderon *Infinity Helios *Infinity Trister *Wolfurio *Iron Dragonoid *Flash Ingram *Cyclone Percival *Ziperator *Clawsaurus *Spidaro *Preyas *Amazon BakuNano Seen *Lanzato *Bombaplode *Slingpike Mechtogan Seen *Dreadeon (clones and the real one) (real one unknown) *Zenthon Mechtogan Titan Seen *Razen Titan (clones and the real one) (real one unknown) *Faser Titan *Zenthon Titan Battle Suits Seen *Blasterate (Subterra) Mobile Assault Seen * Cannonfury Trivia *This episode is the last episode of the 1st arc of Mechtanium Surge. *According to TV.com Zenthon and Zenthon Titan will re-appear When Dan and Drago get out of Sync in episode 27, this means they are not dead. *Titanium Dragonoid evolved into Fusion Dragonoid in this episode, marking the debut of the Baku Sky Raiders. *This was the first time since Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia where Rex Vulcan appears. *The cause of Drago's new evolution was because of the Gate and Key. Gallery BlasterateSubterra.jpg Dragonoid3.png Dragonoid2.png FusionDragonoid2.jpg GusMS4.jpg FusionDragonoid1.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.20.19 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.25.38 AM.JPG Cf.png rex vulcan.jpg rafes.jpg razen titan aquos.jpg razen titan ventus1.jpg razen titan ventus.jpg ben noah robin jack.jpg razen titan pyrus.jpg spidaro and clwsaurus.jpg soon and chris1.jpg the dark moon.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 12.51.27 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 12.54.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 12.57.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 12.58.11 PM.JPG FusionDrago5.jpg 2011-08-14 0010.png 2011-08-14 0004.png 2011-08-15 0048.png 2011-08-15 0050.png 2011-08-15 0051.png 2011-08-15 0027.png 2011-08-15 0030.png FaserIntermission.jpg 2011-08-15 0028.png 2011-08-14 0009.png 2011-08-14 0002.png 2011-08-14 0007.png All mechtogans.png 2011-08-15 0048.png 2011-08-15 0049.png 2011-08-15 0050.png 2011-08-15 0051.png FusionDrago5.jpg FusionDrago4.jpg FusionDrago3.jpg FusionDrago2.jpg FusionDrago1.jpg 2011-08-15 0029.png 2011-08-15 0027.png 2011-08-15 0030.png FaserIntermission.jpg 2011-08-15 0028.png 2011-08-15 0025.png 2011-08-15 0011.png 2011-08-15 0001.png 2011-08-14 0009.png 2011-08-14 0012.png 2011-08-14 0010.png 2011-08-14 0008.png Destroyer1.jpg 2011-08-14 0006.png 2011-08-14 0003.png 2011-08-14 0002.png 2011-08-14 0007.png 2011-08-14 0004.png TheFinalTakedown2.jpg All mechtogans.png Zenthonis.png Zenthon and Zenthon titan.png 2011-08-15 0047.png 2011-08-15 0048.png 2011-08-15 0049.png 2011-08-15 0050.png 2011-08-15 0051.png FusionDrago5.jpg FusionDrago4.jpg FusionDrago3.jpg FusionDrago2.jpg FusionDrago1.jpg 2011-08-15 0029.png 2011-08-15 0027.png 2011-08-15 0030.png FaserIntermission.jpg 2011-08-15 0028.png 2011-08-15 0025.png 2011-08-15 0011.png 2011-08-15 0001.png 2011-08-14 0009.png 2011-08-14 0012.png 2011-08-14 0010.png 2011-08-14 0008.png Destroyer1.jpg 2011-08-14 0006.png 2011-08-14 0003.png 2011-08-14 0002.png 2011-08-14 0007.png 2011-08-14 0004.png TheFinalTakedown2.jpg All mechtogans.png Zenthonis.png 2011-08-15 0047.png 2011-08-15 0048.png 2011-08-15 0049.png 2011-08-15 0050.png 2011-08-15 0051.png FusionDrago5.jpg FusionDrago4.jpg FusionDrago3.jpg FusionDrago2.jpg FusionDrago1.jpg 2011-08-15 0029.png 2011-08-15 0027.png 2011-08-15 0030.png FaserIntermission.jpg 2011-08-15 0028.png 2011-08-15 0025.png 2011-08-15 0011.png 2011-08-15 0001.png 2011-08-14 0009.png 2011-08-14 0012.png 2011-08-14 0010.png 2011-08-14 0008.png Destroyer1.jpg 2011-08-14 0006.png 2011-08-14 0003.png 2011-08-14 0002.png 2011-08-14 0007.png 2011-08-14 0004.png TheFinalTakedown2.jpg All mechtogans.png Zenthonis.png Zenthon and Zenthon titan.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes